With a Little Help from My Friends
by sallyboy
Summary: Who was it that helped get Constance the position in the palace? Even the King's champion needed the help of a friend for this one.


'My influence with the King is stronger than you can possibly imagine.' He did his best to look shocked and suitably humbled at the Queen's unexpected appearance. He was very convincing, at least when she looked down at him as he flourished his cloak around him and bowed low. The look he gave her retreating back was less so and far more calculating than he had any right to be. His mind whirred with what could possibly lead the Queen to make such a statement – and with such surety. What was she up to? How much influence did she truly have? More importantly, how was she going to use it? Without a doubt, she would use it against her enemies, of which he was now counted amongst their number. She was too well-versed in the ways of the court to challenge him openly and he was not prepared to wait for her opening gambit.

'Pregnant?' The horrified look on his face spoke volumes to his understanding of her confidence. She'd already used it to gain a royal pardon and who knew what she might ask next. She would get it, too, no matter the cost, because this child would potentially be heir to the throne and Louis was already doting on his pregnant wife. They must have been lucky. He was aware of the King's movements and he hadn't spent all that much time in the Queen's chambers of late. Maybe God had finally decided to bless them – and France – with a child. With God's grace, the child would live. He offered a silent prayer for it to be so, even as he plotted a way to reduce the Queens' influence.

He paid very little attention to the ways of women, except when it directly affected him or wounded his pride, as Adele Bissette had done. The ways of politics, the court and marriage alliances were however, something he was expert on. Well, almost, because in public at least, he had to be the pious priest, the conscience of France. He could not admit to any personal knowledge of women, although his mistresses were an open secret. Now, however, he became very interested in the ways of women, particulary pregnant ones. Whether because of the significance of this pregnancy, or because she was a slightly built woman and would have suffered anyway, he wasn't sure, but the Queen did not seem to be having what was termed an 'easy' pregnancy. She had been ill and tired and prone to forgetfulness. Sometimes even allowing her famous calm façade to slip. The changes he encouraged in her household went largely unchallenged, because ladies-in-waiting were really only at court to meet suitable husbands and the Queen was always pleased to see her ladies married. She was generous with her wedding gifts. Having so many new faces was not remarked upon, and the impending birth brought more people to court. That the Queen's ladies were all new and the Queen herself did not know any of them well, was not remarked upon. The court was waiting for the royal birth. The Cardinal was counting on this distraction to complete his plan to isolate the Queen. He wanted to make sure she had no friends at court.

Had they not already been on the end of his deviousness, they may also not have noticed. Porthos first remarked on it, to d'Artagnan, late one night on palace guard duty. About how all the ladies the Queen trusted were making good marriages – to families favoured by the Cardinal. She would have a totally new household at this rate, by the time the baby was born. And no-one she could trust. Did he think the Cardinal was behind it? There was a time d'Artagnan would have scoffed at the suggestion, but not anymore. He frowned and considered and eventually agreed when Porthos explained his theory. Further discussion with Aramis and Athos brought general agreement that the Cardinal was up to something, that they should watch and wait. They knew the Cardinal would never allow the Queen to loosen his grip on power and alienating her via her household was exactly the sort of thing he would do.

The Lady Genevieve was the next to announce her engagement, to a man who made her laugh and smile and whom her friend d'Artagnan approved of. She'd miss talking to him. They'd become friends after he caught her singing a bawdy Gascon song that she didn't think anyone would understand – and finished it with her! She too, had noted the changing of the household, so d'Artagnan's request was not unexpected. It was usual to arrange a replacement if at all possible, but this time it would require the Queen's direct intervention.

She was married – and a commoner. Had he even considered her husband may not allow it? Never mind the speculation as to why she was there, when she was clearly not seeking a husband. Young married women were rare at court. When she asked for an explanation as to why this woman in particular, he was unusually close-mouthed about his reasons. He told her that Madame Bonacieux had been a friend to the Musketeers and they were seeking to repay her. She was discreet and trustworthy, sensible and honest to a fault, exactly the sort of person the Queen sorely needed at this time.

The pain in his eyes when he mentioned her name told an entirely different story. She wondered if this was the reason he had insisted her future husband be a man who did not seek to quell her Gascon fire. Were he and his friends seeking a way to assist a woman trapped in an unhappy marriage? It would be so like him to want to help someone and not think of the consequences a woman would face. Ah, yes, she remembered now. Around the time of her arrival, the Musketeers had been involved in a street fight, rescuing one Madame Boncieux, d'Artagnan's former landlady and (rumoured) lover, from the hands of a criminal gang. The husband, believing himself to be deserted when his wife had in fact been kidnapped, staged a (poor) suicide attempt to win back her affections. She must be the Constance whom d'Artagnan talked of to his friends, the one he been watched over from a distance, making sure her journeys to the less savoury parts of Paris were uneventful, that she was not robbed in the market, that her husband treated her well. Of course, if she were in the palace, he would not have to worry. And it would be easier to see her. He said none of this aloud, but his meaning was clear to those who knew what pieces to put together. She smiled inwardly as she packed her things. She knew how he valued those he called friends and Genevieve was certain that d'Artagnan held Madame Constance Bonacieux in even higher esteem. She would make the recommendation and Constance would probably be called to the palace after the Queen's confinement. It would be her parting gift to her lovelorn friend.


End file.
